It is known to provide a device for vaporizing fuel prior to supplying that fuel to the carburetor of a combustion engine.
One example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,455 (Vance) which discloses a heat exchange system for extracting heat from the oil of the engine without heat being used to vaporise the gasoline fuel following which the vaporised fuel is supplied to a carburetor of the engine. In this arrangement, the heat exchange comprises a coil through which the fuel is supplied for heating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,516 (Covey) discloses a vaporiser for the fuel which uses heat extracted from exhaust gases or from the engine coolant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,525 (Smith) discloses an oil controlled heat exchanger for heating fuel.
However none of these devices has satisfactorily provided an arrangement which can effectively and safely vaporise fuel prior to supply to the engine.